A Wedding to Remember
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Lily Potter are getting married. They recieve a strange gift that fulfils Teddy's deepest wish. I'm really bad at writing summaries
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, how unfortunate T-T

Lily Luna Potter made her way through the room full of people. Tonight, she and the family were at the Burrow, celebrating her engagement with Teddy Lupin. They have been engaged for a five months, but since there was a breakout of death eaters, they couldn't celebrate it properly until now. She was currently engrossed in a conversation with Rose and her husband Scorpius Malfoy, she did not see her soon-to-be husband come up behind her, so when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped. She turned to see her fiancé, his hair, as always, an electric turquoise, contrasting his soft brown eyes. "Hey Lily-pad," Teddy greeted with a peck on her cheek.

"Hey Teddy" She smiled.

"We were just reminiscing with Lily, when she finally got enough courage to make a move on you." Rose said wryly. The others chuckled.

"It was one strange day wasn't it." Teddy said.

_Teddy was upset because Victoire kept bothering him convinced that he will want her back. To cheer him up, Lily decided to leave messages for him around the house. As the day progressed, Teddy became more interested in finding out who was leaving him the notes. Later that night, Lily met Teddy in the backyard of the Potter Manor. There she confessed her feelings, which she was happy to find out, he reciprocated. They shared their first kiss as a couple under the stars. _

When they first started dating, Lily was still in Hogwarts, but Teddy promised to wait for her, and he held true. Now they were engaged to be married and Victoire had gotten over her feelings for Teddy long ago.

"You should open your presents now Lily." Molly cheered. Lily nodded and sat down next to Teddy on the love seat, everyone surrounding them. She picked up a pink package from Hermione and Ron; it was a leather bound photo album. Inside, many pictures were imbedded in the pages, with more blank ones, waiting their turn to be filled with memories. They got dish sets from Harry and Ginny, books from James and his girlfriend, and gift cards from almost everyone else. There was one last gift, a small box wrapped beautifully in gold paper.

Lily picked it up and read the card, "I hope this will help all of your deepest wishes come true." She flipped the card over and over.

"What's wrong Lily?" Fred asked.

"There is no name on this card." She replied handing the card to Teddy.

"Are you sure? There has to be a name." Hugo said.

"See for yourself." Teddy said, he handed Hugo the card.

"Wow, you're right, I don't see one."

"Should we open it?" Lily asked

"Hold on, let's make sure it's not hexed." Harry lifted his wand and charmed the box a few times. When nothing happened, he put his wand back in his pocket, "Go ahead there doesn't seem to be a jinx on it."

Lily nodded and slowly opened the box. Inside were three objects; the first being a glass, spherical ornament with silver dust inside, the second, a cube with different colors on each face, and then a red velvet bag with a gold drawstring. Lily held the ornament up for everyone to see.

"That is beautiful, it looks handmade." Molly said.

"Kind of a strange present don't you think? I mean, it's not even close to Christmas." Fred said.

"Who cares, it's beautiful, they can use it for other purposes to." Victoire said. Fred huffed.

The people talked for a few more hours before, one by one, leaving the Lupin household. "Come on Lily, tomorrow we start preparing for the wedding." Teddy said, leading his fiancé upstairs to their bedroom.

"I can't believe that Molly Weasley already planned a full wedding." She laughed.

"Well, you know her; she probably started the moment we announced our engagement." Teddy chuckled. They wrapped his arms around Lily, as she placed her head on his chest. They fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around seven in the morning on a Saturday, sun bathed the walls, traveling to the bed in the middle of the room, shining in the eyes of a sleeping Teddy. Teddy groaned and opened his eyes groggily, he glared at the open window and got up and went to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Teddy walks out of the bathroom and looked around the empty room. _'She must be downstairs.'_ He walked down stairs into the kitchen and saw Lily making breakfast. "Good morning Lily." Teddy greeted.

"Good morning Teddy, how are you this morning?" She asked as she pulled plates from the cupboard.

"I am alright, nothing special." Teddy set the table and waited for Lily to bring the food. They had a small breakfast of eggs and sausage, and then got ready to go to the Burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Molly immediately gathered them into a hug. "How are you two?" She asked happily.

"We are fine, ready to see what you have planned for our wedding." Lily laughed.

"Good, I have everything in the here, come on, I need your opinion." Molly lead them in to the house, which was filled with boxes and boards covered in wedding supplies.

"Wow, Molly. Are you just planning one wedding?" Teddy laughed. Boxes were strewn everywhere, what wasn't in boxes were on the couches or the walls.

"I plan to make this a big wedding, just like Bill and Fleur's." Molly explained. Arthur walked into the room a minute later, greeting Teddy and Lily before going outside to his workshop. "So let's start on decorations first, next we can get to the cake, and then the outfits." Molly instructed. They sat on the only open couch and discussed decorations for about an hour before moving on.

Around mid-day, Harry and Ginny stopped by to have a late lunch. "So Teddy, what are you going to do about a best man, since Vincent is in America right now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I was going to choose David, but he had to leave for Peru because his sister died. I don't have another replacement."

"Well how about James, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, that's true, I'll ask him."

After lunch, Teddy was pushed out of the room because Molly and Lily were talking about the wedding dress. He decided to go outside and sit on the porch for a while. _'I wish my parents were here.'_ He blankly stared out into the distance, deep in thought.

"Thinking about your parents?" A voice asked. Teddy jumped up and turned to face the voice, but, being his mother's son, lost his balance and fell. He looked up at Harry's amused face.

"Uh, yeah, I was just wishing that they were here." Teddy got up and dusted off his pants before sitting back down, Harry sat next to him.

"Yeah, I did that before my wedding too. I remember sitting outside for hours, just wondering if they were proud of me."

"Do you think my parents are, you know, proud of me?" Teddy asked.

"Of course, you are a remarkable young man, and I have no doubt that they are very proud of you."

Teddy looked at Harry with misty eyes; his hair turned a sandy brown to match his father's. "Thanks Harry, I really appreciate it." They sat there for a few more minutes before Molly called Teddy inside to discuss what he would be wearing.

When they got home, it was around eight. They had already eaten at the Burrow, so they went upstairs to undress and get ready for bed. Lily went to her dresser to remove her jewelry when she noticed the ornament and the bag they had received the night before sitting on top of her jewelry box. She picked up the bag and called out, "Teddy, did you take the ornament out of its box?"

Teddy walked into the room, "No, why?" He walked over and picked up the ornament. "That's strange, how did it get here?" He flipped it over and found another small note attached to it. "Was there always a note on it?" He asked.

"I don't remember there being one." Lily said.

Teddy opened the note and read, _"Hope this helps your wish come true."_ He looked up at Lily, a confused expression clear on his face.

"I wonder what that means." Lily said more to herself.

"Well, we should put this back." Teddy turned and started to walk out of the room when he tripped on the rug and fell, sending the ornament crashing to the ground, smashing into little pieces.

"Teddy! Are you okay?" Lily ran over to him.

"Bloody carpet" Teddy muttered before kneeling over the pile of glass and silver dust.

"Don't worry, we can _reparo_ it." Lily took out her wand, but froze when she heard Teddy gasp. She looked over at the pile of dust that was now swirling in the air. "What's happe-" Before she could finish, the room started to spin and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy got up with a groan. He looked to his left; Lily was lying beside him unconscious. "Hey Flower, get up."

Lily groaned and opened her eyes, and sat up. "What happened?" She held her sore head.

"We were hoping you could tell us that." A voice said. They both stood up quickly, raising their wands and looked at the people in front of them, whose wands were also raised. What they saw shocked them, standing on the other side of the large table, were Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Who are you?" Moody asked.

"I don't know if we should tell you." Teddy responded.

"We can tell you that we mean you no harm." Lily said, for good measure, she and Teddy lowered their wands.

"I'll be the judge of that." Moody huffed.

"Now Alastor, there is no need to be rude. Can you tell me what year it is?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's 2026, sir." Lily responded with a confused look. The people in the room gasped.

"My hunch was correct, you my dear, have time traveled."

This time, Teddy and Lily gasped. "That's impossible; we didn't have a time turner." Teddy said

"There are other means of traveling through time young man. How did you get here?"

"I tripped and I broke a glass ornament. The silver dust in the middle started swirling, then everything went black, and now we are here." Teddy explained. By now, everyone had put away their wand and sat around the table.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore pointed to the empty seats. The two nodded and sat at the end of the table. "So tell us, who are you?" He asked.

"Professor, we can tell you everything, but could I ask that you bring a few people here first." Lily said.

"Lily, are you sure we can tell them, it might ruin the future." Teddy said.

"We can always obliviate them after." Teddy nodded, but still looked unhappy.

"Who would you like me to get?" Dumbledore asked

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley." Lily listed. Dumbledore nodded and sent Kingsley and Moody to get them.

"How much do you want to tell them?" Teddy whispered.

"Everything except who dies." Lily whispered back. A few minutes later, the desired people arrived.

"Professor, what did you need us here for?" A 15 year old Hermione asked.

"These two people are from the future, we were just about to ask them who they were."

"So why do we need to be here?" Ginny asked.

"What we have to say is important." Teddy said. The children looked around and sat down.

"So who would like to go first?" Tonks asked.

"Ladies first" Teddy smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Such a gentleman." She responded sarcastically. "My name is Lily Luna Potter," She ignored the small gasp that came from her father and continued, "I am 19, and I am a healer, currently working at St. Mungo's."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Potter, I can assume that you are Harry's daughter, may I inquire who the mother is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ginny Weasley is my mother." Lily stated. This time there were several more gasps. Harry and Ginny refused to look at each other, their cheek pink.

"I have a grandchild!" Molly squealed, she ran over to Lily and hugged her tightly.

"More like grandchildren grandma." Lily laughed.

"There is more than one Potter, and I thought one was bad enough." Severus muttered.

"Shut it Snivilus" Sirius sneered.

"Yes, I have two older brothers, James Sirius Potter," Sirius shouted in glee. "And Albus Severus Potter." This time the yells were ones of shock and anger.

"Harry, how could you name your kid after that git?" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know." Harry responded.

Teddy sighed, "Severus Snape rescued Harry's life during the final battle at Hogwarts. Harry forgave him for every bad thing he did in the past. Harry considers him one of the bravest men he knew."

"Is James a prankster?" Remus asked, relieving the tension in the room.

"Oh yes, but nothing compared to the Marauders and Teddy." Lily smiled, Teddy blushed.

"How about to us? How does he measure up to us?" George asked.

"He was one detention away from beating your record." Teddy said

"Wow, he must have been good." The twins said simultaneously.

"Who else has kids?" Arthur asked.

"Ron and Hermione," Lily started but was cut off by several whistles.

"Wittle Ronnikins married Granger." Fred and George taunted. Ron was pink and Hermione looked shocked.

"Anyway, Ron and Hermione have a son, Hugo, and a daughter, Rose."

"You should tell Ron who his daughter marries; he'll get a kick out of that." Teddy snickered.

"What?" Ron asked.

Lily glared at Teddy, but answered the question. "Rose is married to Scorpius Malfoy." Almost everyone in the room shouted, Ron and Harry being the loudest.

"How could she, how did I even allow that?" Ron asked.

"You didn't like it at first, but Scorpius is nothing like his dad. He is polite, and doesn't believe in the whole, purebloods are the best concept. They have been happily married for two years." Lily said.

"It is still hard to believe." Ron muttered.

"Moving on, Bill and Fleur get married and have three children."

"Isn't Fleur that French girl from the Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione asked. The others nodded.

"Victoire is the oldest, Dominique is the second, and Louis is the youngest." Teddy said

"George marries Angelina Johnson and they have Fred and Roxanne together." Lily continued

"Oi, you marry my girlfriend!" Fred shouts. George just shrugs.

"Percy marries a woman named Audrey and Molly and Lucy are their children."

"So Percy comes back?" Arthur asked

"Yes, he returns during the final battle." Teddy explained.

"What about Fred, does he have any children?" Hermione asked

"No, Fred isn't married or have any children." Teddy responded. He couldn't look at anyone.

"I can't believe it, Arthur, we have twelve grandchildren!" Molly squealed.

Arthur smiled and turned to Teddy, "Are you related?"

"Sort of."

"You never told us who you were." Tonks said.

Teddy sighed; Lily squeezed his hand under the table. "My name is Teddy Remus Lupin." Someone started to choke; everyone looked at Remus, who was holding his hand over his mouth. Sirius patted him on the back until he calmed down.

"W-who I-is the mother?" Remus rasped out.

Teddy smirked and changed his hair color from turquoise to the same brown as Remus'. There were a few gasps and Tonks smiled.

"I-it's me?" She asked. Teddy smiled at her and nodded. Tonks squealed and ran over to hug him. "This is wonderful; I can't believe I have a son." She released Teddy and walked over to Remus, "If that isn't proof, then I don't know what is."

Remus looked in between her and Teddy, and sighed, "You win Nymphadora." Tonks squealed again and kissed Remus fully on the lips.

"Hey Moony, you and I are related now." Sirius laughed.

"Oh the horrors" Remus mock fainted, earning a slap from his friend.

Remus chuckled before turning to Teddy, "So, are you…"

"No, I am not a werewolf. My Animagus form is a wolf though." He jumped up and a dark gray wolf with glowing gold eyes, landed on the table.

"Wow" Everyone in the room awed at the wolf.

"Don't forget about me." Lily said. She also jumped up and another, smaller, grey wolf landed on the table. They returned to human form and sat back down.

"I decided to become an Animagus when I learned my dad was a werewolf. I succeed the transformation in my fifth year. I helped Lily become one in her seventh year." Teddy said.

"Impressive, how old are you and what do you do?" Sirius asked

"I am 28 and I teach Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

"Like father like son." Kingsley smiled.

"Is the jinx on the position gone?" Ron asked

"Yes, Harry lifted it after the war ended."

"So that means that Voldemort is dead." George said.

"Yes, but a lot of people died." Teddy said.

"Like who?" Fred asked,

"We can't tell you." Lily said.

There was a moment of silence before Molly clapped, "How about we start dinner." She smiled and went to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Teddy, what else happens in the future?" Sirius asked. Everyone except Snape and Dumbledore had stayed for dinner.

"Well, Harry is head of the Auror Department." Teddy looked over at the now smiling teen. "Ron is also an Auror, Hermione rewrote the werewolf laws so that they had more opportunities, and she did the same with the house elves."

"Sounds like something Hermione would do." Ron snickered. Hermione sent him a glare before she looked back at Teddy.

"Neville Longbottom is now the Herbology professor. He is married to Luna Lovegood; they have twins, a boy, Xenophilia after her father, and a girl, Artemis." Lily said.

"Wow, who knew Neville would get with Luna?" Fred said.

"So Teddy, Lily said before that you are quite the prankster." George said, he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes, that is correct. I am one detention behind my father, yet I still graduated at the top of the class." Teddy smirked.

"Wow, you are your father's son." Sirius chuckled.

"Do you have any partners in crime?" Remus asked.

"Yes, my two friends Vincent Wood and David Morgan help me in my mischief making. Harry gave me the Marauder's Map in first year; it has helped us with a lot of pranks. McGonagall is very familiar with us." Teddy chuckled.

"Wow, you sound really good, but, then Moony probably taught you everything he knew." Sirius said. Teddy laughed nervously; he looked down at his food with a solemn expression.

"What's wrong Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, there is nothing to worry about." Teddy replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked

"Yes, of course"

"You are a terrible liar Teddy, another thing you seemed to have inherited from your father." Sirius commented.

"We can't tell you." Lily stated.

"Why not? We already know you are from the future; our memories will probably be wiped out anyway." Tonks said.

"It's about who dies in the war isn't it." Remus said. The room was silent for a moment, their stares never wavering from the two time travelers.

"It's not a conversation to have over dinner." Teddy said.

"Then let's move into the sitting room, dinner can wait." Everyone stood up and moved across the hall. Once everyone was seated, they looked back at Teddy and Lily.

"Should we just list them?" Teddy asked

"Sure, we can ask for the stories later." Tonks replied

"Well, Sirius Black," Sirius, Remus, and Harry made a whining noise, "Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin." Tears were trickling slowly down Teddy's cheeks, Lily's hand was held tightly in his.

"We die?" Remus whispered.

"I was only a few months old, I live with grandma Tonks and Harry." Teddy said. Tonks quickly grabbed her son and held onto him tightly. Tears fell down her cheeks. When she released him, Remus quickly enveloped him in a bone crushing hug, tears also flowing freely.

"So many people die, I can't believe it." Hermione whispered.

"To make matters worse, they don't all die at the same time." Lily said

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Sirius dies at the end of Harry's fifth year and Dumbledore dies at the end of his sixth."

"So I'm going to die in about seven months, well that's not so bad." Sirius chuckled nervously as he tried in vain to lighten the mood. Harry rushed over to his godfather and hugged him tightly.

"It's been hard for dad, but he said that he got to see them again, before he faced Voldemort. He said that he knew they were happy, so he could be happy." Lily said.

"Well, I think that we should all head up to bed. It has been a long day and I think that everyone should rest their minds." Molly shooed the children upstairs, the adults close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Teddy woke to the smell of pancakes and eggs. _"Lily must be making breakfast."_ He thought as he stretched. He froze as he felt something soft next to him. He looked over to see his sleeping fiancé. Teddy looked at her strangely for a moment before his eyes lit up, "I'm in the past. It wasn't a dream, it's real." Teddy shot out of bed, got dressed, and bounded down the stairs. He entered the kitchen to find Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny were sitting at the table sipping either coffee or tea and reading the paper. Remus looked up and smiled, "Good morning Teddy, you seem cheerful."

"Yeah, I thought you would be a dream so I came down to make sure." Teddy sat between his parents, who each gave him a one armed hug.

A few minutes later, Lily and the rest of the kids came down. "Breakfast is ready, dig in." Molly chimed.

"Wait, where is Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Probably still asleep, I'll get him." Remus stood up and walked into the hall.

Everything was peaceful and quiet until, "Ahhhhhh!" (I don't know if that's how you spell it, but he screams) Remus reentered the room with a smug smirk, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Behind him, a drenched and unhappy Sirius walked in. His black hair was plastered on his face, as were his clothes.

"What happened to you?" Molly asked, everyone was trying not to laugh at Sirius' wet dog look.

"Remus, that's what happened." Sirius grumbled he plopped down in the seat next to Lily and started to pile food on his plate.

"What did you do to him?" George asked

"Sirius was always hard to wake up, so I skipped the useless attempts and went straight to the last part, pouring ice cold water on him." Remus smirked

"Wow, who knew Professor Lupin could be so evil." George said

"He wasn't a marauder for nothing." Fred stated. The rest of breakfast went by with ease. No one was thinking of the events from last night and it made life easier for both Teddy and Lily. After Molly sent the plates to the sink, everyone was submerged into a peaceful silence. Being Sirius, he was easily bored, "Hey Lily, you have a boyfriend?"

Lily looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes, I am currently engaged. Besides, you're not my type."

Everyone snickered at Sirius' shocked expression.

"Who are you with?" Ginny asked

"Me" Everyone looked to Teddy, whose face was now tinged with pink.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry dad, you are fine with it in the future." Lily said.

"So now the marauders are all related. That's great!" Sirius cheered. The others laughed at him.

"When did you get together?" Ron asked

"Well, I started liking him when I was ten, it kept growing with time. Teddy and I got together after I graduated."

"Wait a minute; Lily is 19, how old are you?" Harry asked, everyone looked at Teddy expectantly

"I'm 28" Teddy whispered" His eyes didn't waver from the table, his cheeks turned red, along with his hair.

"So that's a what, nine year difference, that's not that bad." Sirius said, "Your parent are thirteen years apart and look where they are." He added. Remus slapped him upside the head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked

"Nothing, just a little shocked. Just make sure you take care of her." Harry said.

Teddy finally looked Harry in the eye, "Of course, I have no intention of hurting her." Harry nodded and sat back in his chair.

"At least that wasn't as bad as the first time." Lily chuckled.

"The first time?" Arthur asked

"Yeah, when Teddy asked my dad for his blessing, it was very amusing."

"Amusing for you maybe, you weren't on the firing end of his wand, he looked like he wanted to murder me." Teddy said.

"Oh, don't exaggerate everything. Yes, he did take his wand out, but he only threatened you." Lily waved her hand.

"_Only_ threatened me, I felt like a criminal who murdered his family by the way he was looking at me." Teddy responded.

"So, your alive now, besides, he got over it, he loves you now." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, now" Teddy muttered. The others laughed.

"Hey Remus, I don't remember, did your parents have large age gap?" Sirius asked

"Not really, four years." Remus responded

"I guess that counts. Lupins go for younger women, while Potters go for red heads. Any idea what Blacks go for?" Sirius asked

"Anyone around" Remus retorted, this time Sirius slapped him upside the head.

"Teddy, what are we going to do about the wedding? Molly has gone through so much to plan this, yet we are not there." Lily said.

Teddy looked at the table, deep in thought. A moment later, he snapped his head up, "Lily, did you bring the small bag with you?" Lily nodded, "Will you go get it please?" She went upstairs and returned seconds later, she handed him the small bag.

"What's that Teddy?" Hermione asked

"It was part of the present we got." He opened the bag and pulled out the multi-colored box. Unlike the first time, the box now had pictures of different things on each face.

"How did the pictures get there?" Lily asked

"I don't know. It wasn't like this before." Teddy examined the face with a picture of a piece of paper on it. He glided his fingers over the picture and the outline started to glow. The table gasped as a paper appeared in front of Teddy. Teddy set the box on the table before he grabbed the scroll of paper and opened it.

"What does it say Teddy?" Ron asked

"It's a list of names."

"A list of names?" Hermione repeated

"I-It's the guest list for the wedding." Teddy stuttered.

"What?" Lily took the list away from Teddy and read it, her eyes widened. "It is."

"Who's the first name?" Arthur asked

Lily looked back at the list, "Harry Potter" All of a sudden, the paper glowed again and a figure stepped into the room. They looked at him and gasped, standing behind Lily was an older version of Harry Potter.

"Dad?" Lily asked


	6. Chapter 6

Harry: Younger version of people, _Harry_: Older version of people **(This is going to get tiring -_-)**

Everyone was staring at the older version of _Harry_ with wide eyes. He hadn't changed much, he was taller, had a four-o-clock shadow, and his eyes seemed to be hollower. The scar was still on his forehead, he still had his circular glasses, and his hair was still a black mess. _Harry _looked at his daughter, "Lily, where have you been, we have been looking for you everywhere, your mother and I were worried sick." He scolded.

"I'm sorry dad, Teddy accidentally broke the glass ornament and we were sent back in time." Lily said.

"Back in time?" _Harry_ looked around at the people sitting in front of him and gasped. "No way, Sirius?" He looked at his deceased godfather.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess you haven't seen me in a while have you." Before he could say anything else, _Harry_ ran over and enveloped him in a hug. Sirius was surprised at first, but it was short lived and hugged back.

"It's great to see you Sirius." _Harry_ said

"Good to see you to, you've grown a lot, and from what Lily has told us, you have become a remarkable person. I'm very proud of you _Harry_." Sirius smiled.

_Harry _moved on to Remus, "It's good to see you _Harry_; you look even more like your father than you do when you are younger." Remus held his hand out, which _Harry_ accepted, but surprised him by pulling him up and giving him a hug. By now, Harry was crying into Remus' cardigan, "I'm so sorry Remus, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what _Harry_?" Remus asked.

_Harry_ pulled back and sat down next to him, "While Ron, Hermione, and I were at Grimmauld Place during the Horcrux hunt; you came and offered to accompany us. You told us that Tonks was pregnant, I asked why you weren't with her, and you told me that you regret every marrying her. I got so mad at you that I called you things I regret. I was never fully sure that you forgave me."

"I left them?" Remus breathed. He looked over at Tonks and Teddy. "Did I go back?"

"Yes, you went back and the next time I saw you, you couldn't stop talking about how beautiful your son was. You kept showing a picture to Teddy, and you wouldn't stop smiling."

"Well, seeing as I went back, I must have forgiven you." Remus smiled.

"Yeah, Moony can be stubborn; you just need to give him a good kick in the arse." Sirius said.

"Thank you _Harry_, for taking care of Teddy." Tonks said.

"He's a great kid, and will soon be my son-in-law, if we ever get back to our own time."

"How did you here?" Ron asked

"I don't know, I was just sitting in the sitting room reading the paper when the room started to spin, and then I am standing in front of all of you."

"The list!" Hermione shouted

"The list?" Ron asked

"When Lily said _Harry_'s name, he appeared, it's the list." Hermione explained.

"Why would it do that?" Fred asked

"My wish" Teddy whispered.

"What was that Teddy?" Lily asked

"Remember the card, Hope this helps your wish come true. While you were discussing your dress, I was outside; I wished that my parents were with me." Teddy said

"Teddy, I don't think we could bring them to the future with us. Besides we still need to find a way back before we even think about the wedding." _Harry_ said

"What if we have it here?" Teddy asked

"What?"

"Just think about it. We have the list and the guests arrive when you call them by name. That cube has pictures of our wedding so all we need to do is summon it." Teddy explained.

"What about the place we are going to host the wedding in? I am not having my wedding in Grimmauld Place." Lily said

"Well, how about the Great Hall, that's big enough and I'm sure Dumbledore will let us borrow it." Teddy suggested.

"You really want to do this don't you Teddy." _Harry_ said

"Yes, more than anything." Teddy responded

_Harry_ sighed, "Aright, Remus, floo Dumbledore and ask him if we could use the Great Hall Thursday. Lily, only call the people who have relations to the people in this room. The day of the wedding we can call everyone else." _Harry_ instructed.

While Remus left to talk to Dumbledore, everyone moved into the living room. "Now, past people stand on this side of the room, Teddy and Lily, on the other side. They formed a straight line facing each other.

"Who should we start with?" Lily asked

"Start with Molly and Arthur." _Harry_ responded. Lily nodded and read out their names. Molly and Arthur walked into the room and looked at the people.

"Where are we?" Molly asked

"You are in the past." Harry responded

"So that means…" She looked at Fred and started to cry, she quickly ran over to him.

"Oh my boy, how I've missed you." She kissed his cheek multiple times.

"Mum, stop it" Fred whined

"Ron Weasley" Lily continued. Ron looked shocked to see his older self.

"Hermione Weasley" Hermione and Ron blushed

"Rose and Scorpius Malfoy" Ron perked up at this; he wasn't surprised when he saw a man with slick blonde hair, but he did look kinder than the Malfoy he knew. Rose was a copy of Hermione, but with red hair.

"Hugo, George, Angelina, Roxanne, and Fred Weasley" Fred looked at the boy who had his name. He was the exact copy of himself, but with darker skin. Roxanne was a perfect mix of her parents.

"Are you my dad's brother?" Fred II asked.

"Yeah, guess you don't know me." He responded solemnly

"No, but I have heard a lot about you." Fred II smiled.

"Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Louis, and Dominique Weasley" Victoire had long blond hair, ice blue eyes, and a sparkling smile. Dominique had red hair with a black streak in the front. Her brown eyes were deep and emotional. Louis had bright red hair, freckles, and brown eyes; it was obvious that he was a Weasley.

"That is a lot of Weasleys" Sirius commented.

"Ginny, James, and Albus Potter" James had red hair and hazel eyes. He had Ginny's features, but Harry's structure **(I didn't know if I should italicize that because they are the same)**, he wore no glasses. Albus was a carbon copy of Harry, as he was for his father, James I. He had messy black hair, glasses, green eyes, and a small build.

Molly looked over her future family with tears, but she noticed someone was missing, "No Percy?" She asked

"Unfortunately, Percy is on a business meeting for the ministry and his family is in Romania with Charlie. They are unable to make it." James explained

"Well, now that everyone is here, we just have to wait for Remus to see if we can continue." _Harry_ said

"What are we doing here _Harry_?" Ron asked

"Teddy wants to have his wedding in the past so his parents can attend." _Harry_ explained.

"Aw, that's a wonderful idea, but what about all of the decorations, we don't have them here." Hermione said.

"We have that covered Hermione." Lily assured.

Just then, Remus entered the room, Albus said that it was okay for us to use the Great Hall for the ceremony, as long as he was invited."

"Of course, so is McGonagall and Snape, Moody too." Lily said

"Great, so tomorrow starts the planning and the day after is the wedding. Wow, is this going fast or what." Teddy said

"Trust me, tomorrow is going to go by even faster." _Harry_ laughed.

They all went upstairs to get some sleep; luckily, Grimmauld Place had an excess of rooms so everyone was accommodated.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning everyone woke up to a loud _**BOOM!**_ A few people rushed down the stairs and into the now smoking kitchen. Coughing could be heard in the room, but they were not visible. Soon, the smoke cleared, revealing Remus and Sirius. "Remus, Sirius, what on earth happened here?" Molly screeched.

"I am sorry Molly, but Padfoot wanted to surprise Lily and Teddy with a present. Unfortunately, he said the wrong spell and everything blew up." Remus explained.

"Well, I hope you learned your lesson, now get this mess cleaned up!" She screeched again.

"I forgot how crazy you were Sirius." _Harry _laughed.

"Well, if Moony hadn't distracted me, I would have performed the spell correctly." Sirius pouted, with a wave of his wand, the dust cleared and the room was clean again.

"I _distracted_ you? Ha, if you paid attention more in class, you would have performed the correct spell." Remus said.

When everyone was down for breakfast, Arthur elongated the table so that everyone had a seat. Breakfast was filled with jokes and laughter, everyone enjoyed it. "So, how about for tomorrow, we split up the people. The boys go to the Burrow and get Teddy ready, while the girls help Lily out here." _Ron_ suggested. He received a few shocked looks from the people of the past. "What?"

"That was a good idea…" George said

"You never have a good idea." Fred commented

_Ron_ huffed, "Well get used to it."

"Hmm, our _Molly_, Dumbledore, and some others can go to Hogwarts and set up the Great Hall for the ceremony." _Harry_ said.

"What about clothes _Harry_? We have nothing that would be acceptable for a wedding." _Hermione_ pointed out.

"Not to worry" Teddy picked up the cube and twisted it. One of the faces turned from a piece of paper to a shirt. "I was looking at this last night and I found that if you turn the sides, the pictures change." He glided his finger across the picture and a light pink sundress appeared in front of Hermione.

"This is the dress I had planned on wearing." _Hermione_ picked the dress up and examined it.

"Wow, what can't that box do?" Ron said.

"Well, everyone can get their clothes and then you can give the box to Molly, since she'll need the rest of whatever's in there." _Harry_ said.

Breakfast was complete and everyone had the clothes they would be wearing at the wedding. Teddy was sitting on the third floor, reading a book. "Hey Teddy,"

Teddy looked up to see his father. "Hey dad"

Remus smiled, "I'm still not quite used to being called that."

"Well, too bad, it's the only time I will be able to do it."

Remus sat down beside his son, "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it came so fast. I can't help think that Lily is going to back out any moment."

"Trust me; Lily will do no such thing. You two will have a gorgeous wedding and everything will turn out fine."

"Dad, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course"

"Would you be my best man?"

Remus looked at his son in shock, "Don't you want one of your friends to do it?"

"My two friends are unable to come. I was planning on asking James, but now that you are here, I thought that you were a better choice."

"Of course, it would be an honor."

Teddy smiled and hugged his father tightly, "Thanks dad"

Lily found Tonks sitting in kitchen reading a magazine. "Tonks"

She looked up and smiled, "Hello Lily, what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?"

"Do you approve?" Lily asked hesitantly

"Isn't it a little late to be asking that question?" Tonks smiled

"True as that may be, I still want to know."

"Well, I have no problem with you marrying my son. I have seen how you act around each other and I can tell that you love each other."

"Thank you, that means a lot. I know Teddy will appreciate it."

"You are welcome, and welcome to the family Lily." Tonks gave Lily a tight hug before returning to her magazine.

"Remus, Sirius" The two marauders looked up to see _Harry_ in the door way of the living room.

"_Harry_, come in" Remus offered the chair next to him.

"What do you need?" Sirius asked

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for what happens to each of you in the future."

"_Harry_, you know it's not your fault." Remus said

"Yes it is. If it wasn't for me, Sirius would never have gone to the Ministry, and you would never have to fight. Teddy would still have his parents."

"_Harry_, no one blames you, people die in wars, it's the way things are." Remus said.

"It's still not fair; I only got to know you for a short time."

"_Harry_, life isn't fair, if it was, then Voldemort would have been dead a long time ago, and everyone who died would be here." Sirius said

"So you don't hate me?" _Harry_ looked up with misty eyes.

"_Harry_, we could never hate you, we are so proud of the man you have become, and I am sure Lily and James think the same way." Remus got up and hugged _Harry_, holding on tightly. Sirius brought his arms around both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"RISE AND SHINE MINI MOONY!" Sirius shouted.

A bleary eyed Teddy sat up in his bed, "Sirius, what are you shouting about?"

"Have you forgotten what today is? It's your wedding day, now come on, you have to eat breakfast." Sirius walked up to the half asleep man and pushed him off of the bed.

"Sirius! That hurt!"

"Well, I told you to get up." Sirius chuckled and left the room.

Five minutes later Teddy walked downstairs. The men of the Weasley/Potter/Lupin/Black family were in the Burrow, while the women were at Grimmauld Place. Teddy walked into the kitchen and sat down next to his dad. "Good morning Teddy, are you excited?" Remus asked

"Yeah, though I had a rude awakening." Teddy glared at Sirius, who tried to look innocent.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Harry asked

"I just pushed him off of his bed so he would move." Sirius said

"What! Sirius!" Remus exclaimed

"What? I used to do that to you all of the time. Besides, he was just sitting there. I couldn't just stand there doing nothing."

"Remind me never to let you wake anyone up again." Arthur said

Around twelve, everyone except Teddy, Remus, Sirius, _Harry_, Harry, _Ron_, andArthur left to help set up at Hogwarts. The wedding started at three, so the boys had some time before they had to get ready.

"What if she changes her mind?" Teddy said out of nowhere.

The others looked at him strangely, "Now why would you think that?" _Ron_ asked

"Because I am too old for her, she could realize that she only thinks of me as a brother, or she might think that she's too good for me." Teddy's hair was turning every color of the rainbow and he was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Teddy calm down, Lily loves you and you love her. She will be at the wedding and you will be waiting for her. There is nothing to worry about." _Harry_ assured. Teddy nodded as his breathing calmed, but his hair continued to rapidly change color.

"So are you going to morph for the wedding?" Harry asked

"I was planning on going natural, to show that Lily will be marrying me, not someone else." Teddy explained.

"That seems like a good idea." Arthur commented

Lily woke up in her room at Grimmauld Place; it was nearly eleven. She looked at the empty space next to her and remembered that Teddy had gone to the Burrow before the wedding. She got dressed and went downstairs; there she found Molly and _Molly_ cleaning. "Good morning Grandma and Molly."

They both turned around and smiled, "Good morning Lily, you slept in late." _Molly_ said

"Yeah sorry" Lily said sheepishly.

"Not to worry dear, as long as you are awake and ready for your wedding." Molly said

"It's a little weird, two Mollys in the kitchen" Lily chuckled

"Yes, it is a little strange." The rest of the women came into the kitchen later. They ate a lunch before _Molly_, Ginny, Angelina, Dominique, and Roxanne left to work on the Great Hall with the boys.

"Hey Lily, how about you go relax in the tub for a while. We can come get you when it's time to get ready." _Ginny_ suggested.

"Okay" Lily went upstairs and drew a bath; she poured in some apple scented bubble bath and tied her hair into a messy bun. She slipped into the heated water and felt her body melt. She breathed out a content sigh and closed her eyes. "I hope everything goes alright." Lily waved her wand and quiet music started to play.

When it was eleven thirty, there was a knock on the door, shaking Lily from her light doze. "Come in."

Tonks entered and closed the door behind her. "Are you ready to get ready?"

Lily nodded and got out of the tub, "Can I ask you something?" Tonks nodded.

"What happens if Teddy changes his mind?" Lily asked as she slipped on her robe.

"What? Why wouldn't he show up?"

"I don't know, because he is like his dad and doesn't like an age gap."

"Lily, Teddy loves you. If he has been with you this long, I don't think that he cares about the age gap. If he is like his father, he is probably freaking out right now on whether or not you are going to show up." Tonks laughed.

"Thank you Tonks, you are the best." Lily and Tonks hugged each other tightly before moving into the bedroom where the girls were waiting to get her ready.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 2:30 and Teddy arrived in a side room off of the Great Hall. He was staring at his reflection in a full length mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a crisp white shirt, and a black bowtie. With his hair brown, he looked like Remus, except he had his mother's heart-shaped face. "You look very handsome Teddy." Remus walked up behind his son. He was also wearing a black tux and bowtie.

"Thanks dad, I'm so nervous right now."

Remus chuckled, "I would be too, but don't let that stop you from being excited." Remus took out a light blue flower and pinned it to his son's collar, matching his own, but his was lavender.

"I won't" He chuckled

Everyone started filing into the Great Hall. Everything was beautiful, sheer white cloth hung from the usually bewitched ceiling, dark blue and purple ribbons were braided with white cloth that hung from the walls. Simple White chairs were situated on either side of a long white runway strewn with different shades of blue and purple flower petals. At the front of the ceremony, Dumbledore stood in his usual periwinkle robes, a smile on his face **(wish I could have Dumbledore at my wedding XD)**. Teddy took a deep breath and walked up to his place at the altar, his dad right behind him. Once everyone was seated, _Canon in D_ _Major_ started to play, effectively quieting the crowd. One by one, Rose, Roxanne, and Lily's two friends Sam and Lisa entered the hall and walked down the aisle. They were wearing a long royal blue, halter dress, black shoes, and their hair pinned up in curls. They each held a different bouquet, Rose held light blue flowers, Roxanne lavender, Sam deep blue, and Lisa held dark purple flowers. They stopped in their place across form Teddy and Remus. Everyone stood up and looked at the entrance to the hall where a curtain hung. Once the curtain opened, Teddy's knees almost gave way; he felt his father's hand on his arm to steady him and turned to give him a thankful smile. Lily was wearing a simple, strapless white gown. The bodice was slightly bunched in places then smoothed out in the skirt. Her hair was left down and she had a floor-length veil. She wore little to no makeup and around her neck was the heart pendant that Teddy had given her for her sixteenth birthday. Harry stood proudly next to her. They started walking down the aisle, _Canon in D_ continued playing. When they reached the altar, Harry kissed Lily's cheek and handed her to Teddy before taking his seat next to Ginny. Dumbledore brought his hands up as the music slowly diminished, signaling for people to take their seats so they could begin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we come here today to bring together Teddy Remus Lupin and Lily Luna Potter. If anyone has any objections, please speak now." There was silence in the room. "Alright, now the couple will read their vows." Dumbledore handed each of them a piece of paper.

Teddy cleared his throat and read, "Lily, I have known you my whole life; you have been there for me through both good and bad times. You were one of my best friends and I will always treasure those moments. I admit, I was scared when I realized that I had feelings for you, I knew I was too old, and that you would never return my feelings, but over time, I discovered that you returned my feelings and I was elated. We have been together for two years **(sorry if my math is wrong)** and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Thank you for being there for me Lily, I wouldn't be here without you."

Tears were slowly falling down Lily's cheeks as she grinned at her soon-to-be husband. She quickly whipped her cheeks before reading her vows, "Teddy, I have had a crush on you ever since I was ten. You were always there for me when I was down; we were the best of friends. I remember when I had a nightmare and you spent the night with me, protecting me from monsters. When I went off to Hogwarts, you were always there with advice and help. When my first boyfriend broke my heart, you were there to comfort me, and then beat him up later. You were my hero Teddy, my knight in shining armor; I love you with all my heart and I can't wait for you to become part of my family."

This time Teddy had tears running down his cheeks. His hair flashed turquoise before fading back to brown, causing the crowd to laugh. "Now, will the best man hand over the rings?" Dumbledore instructed. Remus handed Teddy two silver rings **(I don't really believe that whole 'werewolves can't touch silver' thing)**. "Teddy, do you take Lily to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold till death do you part?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do" Teddy smiled; he slipped on the small diamond ring onto Lily's ring finger.

"Lily, do you take Teddy to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"I do" Lily smiled and slipped on the plain silver band onto Teddy's ring finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The crowd cheered and Lily and Teddy couldn't stop smiling.

"Don't just stand there, kiss her!" Sirius shouted. The newlywed couple laughed and kissed each other. More cheering was heard, accompanied by a few wolf whistles.

With a bright flash, everything in the room transformed. The chairs were replaced by clean white tables with different colored flower center pieces, chairs covered with matching colors. The run way was gone and there was a long table at the front of the hall where the staff table usually resides. There was a medium sized space between the head table and the rest of the tables so people could dance. Lily, Teddy, Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Ginny sat in the front table, while everyone else found their own table.

Teddy stood up and called for everyone's attention, "Thank you all for coming to our wedding. I know that it was a little strange coming to the past, but I would not want to skip an opportunity to have my parents with me on the most important day of my life. I hope you will all enjoy yourselves tonight, thank you." Teddy sat back down as the others applauded him.

Just then, house elves came into the room and set a fresh salad in front of everybody. There were two more courses after that, before the wedding cake was cut, Remus stood up with a glass of champagne and made his way to the dance floor. He grabbed the microphone and everyone quieted. "It is tradition for the best man to make a speech about the newlywed couple, sharing funny stories and fond memories. Well, I unfortunately do not have any to share, the first time I met Teddy was a few days ago, but I am glad that I did. Up until a few days ago, I thought that I would never find happiness in my life. That if I ever did have a child, they would inherit the curse that I hated so much, but when I found out that Teddy was indeed my son from the future, I couldn't help but love him. I was overjoyed to find out that he was not a werewolf, but even more so to know that he was not ashamed of my 'fury little problem'. I discovered that I deserve happiness in my life and will have it, even if it is for a short time. Lily, from what I have gathered, you are a very independent young woman; you remind me a lot of your namesake. I am honored to be a part of your family and I thank you for being there for my son. Teddy, your mother and I may not be with you in the future physically, but, it's like Sirius always says: the ones you truly love never leave you; they are always there in your heart **(I don't remember if he was the first to say that)**. I am very proud of you son, and I wish you luck in your future." Remus raised his glass, as did everyone else, "To Teddy and Lily Lupin" Everyone cheered and drank from their glasses. When Remus returned to the table, Teddy gave him a tight hug and Lily a light kiss on the cheek.

Teddy and Lily got up to cut the beautiful white and blue cake and the house elves distributed it among the guests. After the cake was eaten, Harry grabbed the microphone, "Okay, now I think that Teddy and Lily should have their first dance as husband and wife (If the dance is supposed to happen earlier I am sorry). Teddy led Lily down to the dance floor and waited for the music to start. The lights dimmed and small, multi-colored, blinking lights appeared in the air. _I See the Light_ started to play as Teddy and Lily waltzed gracefully across the floor. When the song ended, _Trumpet Voluntary_ started to play; Harry came to dance with Lily as Teddy danced with his mother. Soon, most people were on the dance floor, laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

The wedding went until eight, as people left, party favors were distributed and goodbyes were shared.

"How do you feel Mrs. Lupin?" Teddy asked

"Perfectly content Mr. Lupin." Lily smiled as she brought her husband down for a chaste kiss.

**Sorry if the vows and Remus' speech are kind of lame, I have trouble writing heartfelt things. I just don't have a talent for it. *sigh* how disappointing -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, everyone woke up early and ate breakfast together.

"Where do you plan on going for your honeymoon?" Ginny asked

"We were thinking Finland." Lily said

"Sounds great, will you come back with more than just souvenirs?" Fred and George winked. Teddy and Lily blushed.

"Fred, George!" _Molly_ and Molly screeched. They both hit the twins in the head.

"What? It's true." They defended.

"It is still rude, how can you say something like that?" Molly exclaimed

"It's okay Molly, if remember correctly, _George_ and Angelina brought back a _'souvenir'_ from their trip to America." Teddy smirked, this time George blushed, while _George_, Angelina, and Fred laughed.

"That's true, and I couldn't be happier." _George_ kissed his wife on the cheek.

"So, when are you planning on leaving?" Arthur asked

"This afternoon, we need to have everyone come here so that I can wipe their memories." _Harry_ said

"Do we have to?" Teddy asked

"Yes Teddy, we can't risk changing anything." _Harry _replied

"I know, doesn't make it any easier." Teddy muttered. Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Teddy; I'm sure that the next time you will see us, we will remember." Tonks said.

"Besides, you remember it, which is all that really matters." Harry added.

"Yeah, but it would be nice to have my parents back." Teddy muttered

Remus sighed, "We will always be with you Teddy, no matter what."

Teddy smiled gratefully at his dad.

After breakfast, the occupants scattered throughout Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore, Snape, Moody, and Kingsley arrived late morning and everyone gathered in the living room to say goodbye. "Thank you for your hospitality." Teddy said.

"You're welcome. It's about time we have some good excitement around here." Sirius said

Teddy walked up to his parents and gave them a big hug, "I'm going to miss you so much." He whispered

"We are going to miss you too." They said

Harry went up to Sirius and Remus and also gave them a hug, "We are proud of you Harry, take good care of yourself."

"I will"

"I'm glad we got to meet you Lily, I couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law." Tonks said, she hugged Lily, Remus kissed her cheek.

"Take care all of you, some of us will see you soon, others will be watching always." Dumbledore smiled.

Lily pulled out the multi-colored cube and twisted it so that a picture of a clock appeared. At the same time she pressed the clock, Harry waved his wand, and with a bright flash of light, the group from the future disappeared. The people remaining in the room looked around confused, before returning to where they belonged.

* * *

><p>Teddy and his family returned to Grimmauld Place 2026. "So I guess that's it." Teddy said<p>

"Yeah, hey what's that?" James walked over to the small table and picked up a large book. James took a note off the top, _"I hope you enjoyed your wedding, it was very memorable. I guess you have been wondering who I am and why I sent this to you. Well, think of it as a late wedding present. About the other question, I will leave that to interpretation. It was a joy meeting you and I wish you luck in the future."_

Everyone was looking at the note curiously. "We still don't know who sent it." James pouted

"I wouldn't worry, whoever it is, had good intentions. I wouldn't get too wrapped up in finding out who wrote it. According to the note, it doesn't look like we will ever know for sure." Ginny said.

Teddy opened the book and gasped, inside were pictures of their stay in the past. All of the talks with his dad, Lily talking to his mom (leaving out the time she was in the bath), and pictures from their wedding. There were also pictures of each person along with a note from the person. As Teddy flipped through the pages, tears welled up in his eyes. When he was finished, he closed the book and allowed his tears to flow freely. "My wish came true, and I couldn't be happier." Lily gave her husband a tight hug while everyone else left to give them some privacy.


	11. Epilogue

**Eleven Years Later**

Teddy Lupin rushed through the crowd of muggles in Kings Cross Station along with his wife Lily, and their twin sons, Remus and David. Remus looked exactly like his grandfather. His natural hair color was a sandy brown and his eyes were a golden brown. He did not acquire the werewolf genes, instead he became a metamorphmagus like his father and favors short black hair. He is a prankster just like his father and his partner in crime is his brother David. David was not a metamorphmagus but not a werewolf either; however, he got the heightened senses that come with being one. His hair was bright red like his mom's and he had brown eyes.

"Hurry up you two, we don't want to be late for your first day." Lily said

"Mom, it's not our first day yet, we haven't even gotten on the train yet." David laughed.

"Besides, we have fifteen minutes before the train leaves." Remus pointed out

"That may be true but we still have to say goodbye and get on the train, it's a lengthy process." Lily said.

The family passed through the barrier onto platform nine and three-quarters. "Go put your trunks on the train you two, then come back here." Teddy instructed.

"Dad, do we put Moony and Padfoot on the train too?" David asked. Moony was a medium sized snowy owl with dark brown eyes, while Padfoot was a medium sized sooty owl with black eyes.

"Yes, Moony and Padfoot go on the train. You will get them back when you go to your dormitories." Teddy said. The twins smiled and went to put their trunks away.

"Teddy, Lily!" someone called. They both turned around to see James and Albus with their wives Sally and Angelina.

"Hey guys, where are your kids?" Teddy asked.

"They are probably putting their things on the train." Albus said.

"Have you seen Rose and Hugo? We were looking for them?" Angelina asked

"No, I thought they would be here by now." Lily said. Right on cue, Rose, Scorpius, Hugo, and his wife Valerie, came walking up to them.

"Hey there, sorry we are late, little Daniel was running late and Rose was our ride here." Hugo explained, he patted the small red headed boy next to Scorpius.

"Just think, in a few years, Daniel will be going to Hogwarts." Sally said.

"Luckily, we still have a few years before that happens." Valerie said. She adjusted the two year old on her hip.

"So Teddy, are David and Remus excited that you will be their Defense teacher?" James asked

"Yeah, I already told them that I am not going to favor them. They were disappointed." Teddy chuckled

"Well, keep an eye one Evan, he may not be a prankster, but he knows how to get in trouble." James warned.

"Same goes for Adam." Albus added.

"I'll be sure of that." Teddy chuckled. When the children came back it was ten till eleven.

"Be good for daddy David, you too Remus. Don't forget to do all of your homework and get along with everyone." Lily said.

"Okay mum, we'll write to tell you what house we are in." They chorused.

"Good" Lily kissed each of them and sent them off to the train.

They accompanied their friends quickly onto the train. When the train started to pull away, they appeared at a window in front of them and started to wave goodbye at their parents, who waved back.

"I'll miss them." Lily said, she leaned her head on Teddy's.

"We will all be home for Christmas. I still think you should take over Poppy's job, she needs to retire." Teddy said.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Lily kissed Teddy before he left his own way to Hogwarts.

"See you soon" Lily whispered to herself and she followed her brothers out of the platform and went to work.

**Thank you for reading my story. Some of it was probably not very good, but hey, it's my first one. **

**I hope you liked it and please review ^-^**


End file.
